Over the past decade there has been an exponential growth in the prevalence of streaming media in the lives of the general public. Users frequently listen to streaming music on Internet radio stations such as Pandora, and watch streaming television shows, movies, and video clips on websites such as Hulu, Netflix, and YouTube. Interactive streaming multimedia content, though less common, is also available. Existing forms of interactive videos allow a viewer to make choices on how to proceed through predefined video paths; however, this functionality is accomplished using separate video segments that are jumped to upon selection, resulting in a noticeable disconnect in audio and video between consecutive segments. Further, these forms of interactive media rely on a single device for receiving user interactions and playing the resulting audio and video for the user. Accordingly, users would benefit from systems and methods for interacting with selectably presentable multimedia content through multiple input and/or output devices.